Wrath of Ultros (Raids
Dungeons * The Black Voyager (Squall Fjord, Level 98) * The Understory (Val'szuna, Level 100) * Seige of Ra'orel (Val'szuna, Level 102) * Samathia Royal Courts (Golden Mesa, Level 104) * Chambers of Isitet (Whitehaunt, Level 106) * Dragonsoul Hold (Felheim, Level 108) * Temple of the Sun (Val'szuna, Level 110) * The Stormvault (Squall Fjord, Level 110) Raids * Gisza Palace (Opening tier, early release) (7 bosses) * Ragnar Fortress (Opening tier, late release) (5 bosses) * Isitet: The Black Acropolis (Mid tier) (6 bosses) * Ultrana Fortus: Jewel of Antora (Final tier) (10 bosses) Gisza Palace (Raid) * Crystallius * Earth-Augur Rastinadad * Sands of Time * Anuhet * Grand Caliph Eladun * Queen Samathe * Teramagor Crystallius Crystallius is an enormous elemental that embodies the minerals and precious gems of the earth. An extremely rare and beautiful formation of an elemental, Crystallius was kept as Samathe's pristine guardian fit only for royalty and was even assigned guards of it's own to protect it's valuable figure. Earth-Augur Rastinadad Rastinadad is a high shaman who is deeply in tune with the forces Earth and has a strong connection with their emotional state. He is able to sense the presence of Earth spirits anywhere in the world and even use this ability to triangulate the location of any specific individual earth elemental and summon them to his aid. Sands of Time Within the Chronos Sanctum, a council of Niberian Executives have obtained the ancient Sands of Time hourglass and are attempting the learn it's secrets. The hourglass was created by Samathe and could be used to tap into short-term time-altering abilities that would be prove invaluable to Ultros. Anuhet Anuhet is a Pharoa, ancient constructs of the guardian's design that were imbued with the power of the gods to keep watch over the Crown os Asgal. After the Crown was flooded, many of the Pharoa migrated south to the Golden Mesa where they repurposed themselves to protect the Sanduke people. Anuhet is one of the few Pharoa still alive and was kept as Samathe's pet and secret weapon should she require him. Grand Caliph Eladun Eladun is the relgious leader of Sanduke. He communes with the gods of Asgal and summons forth their strength to smite his foes. Eladun is highly revered by his followers. He wields Shatalath, a staff crafted from a shard of crystallized holy lightning, recovered from the Crown of Asgal following Archonidas' smiting - it belows with the power of the gods. Queen Samathe Samathe is well protected and does not favor hand-to-hand combat. Samathe is a powerful sourceress drawing power from the sands, the earth and the burning sun. She can craft and animate large golem guardians with a flick of the wrist and summon all-consuming, sky-darkenning sand storms capable of decimating entire armies. Samathe will stop at nothing to revive her beloved Teramagor. Teramagor The most powerful earth elemental to ever live, Teramagor was born from the rubble of Archonidas and is powerful enough to match even the Guardians themselves. Teramagor was defeated only by the combined strength of the three Guardians and the immortal Apollas. His spirit was the first to be anchored to the depths of Adamah, soon to be followed by the rest of the earth elementals. Ragnar Fortress * Scorn the Returned * Cloud Prince Aeoli * Ironwing * Advisor Daesh * Prime Designate Oden Ragnar Scorn the Returned After Advisor Daesh resurrected him following his defeat in the Squall Fjord, Scorn's hunger for the arcane has grown so overwhelmingly powerful that his body has become saturated in unstable energy. Cloud Prince Aeoli Bound to Oden's will, Aeoli is contained within the Aether Hall. Like Teramagor, Aeoli is an elemental lord, born from the breaking of Archonidas. Unlike Teramagor, however, Aeoli's powers have been siphoned to empower Oden's pet, Ironwing, so he can claim the skies and enslave the wind elementals. Defeating Aeoli will stem Ironwing's power. If free'd, he may also lend his personal aid in battle against Oden's forces. Ironwing Artificially improved and empowered to control the wind itself, Ironwing is one of the most powerful dragons to have ever lived. Defeating this beast at the Howling Overlook will deal a massive blow to Oden's forces and return the skies to their rightful owner, Cloud Prince Aeoli. Advisor Daesh Second to Oden himself, Daesh is the quiet but powerful sorcerer who has something to hide. Oden turns to Daesh for strategic advice and has never been disappointed. Some believer that Daesh may even be the true brains behind Oden's empire. Prime Designate Oden Ragnar The king himself. After decades of his brutal reign, it is time to finally put a stop to the Ymildane's greatest foe and possible Ultros' most powerful comrade. With Oden's downfall, the Ymildane can move into Felheim and reclaim their ancient homeland, preventing the Starwalkers from attaining another foothold on Pangaia. Isitet: The Black Acropolis * Isitet Defense Systen * Valaran Heartseeker * Quintanna * Echo of Saur'un * The Black Gate * Ultros / Nebulon Isitet Defense System The ancient acropolis was built to disguise a prison hidden beneath it that held an ancient evil. To protect this, defense measures were put in place. Dangerous traps and guardians must be overcome in order to venture into the temple's forsaken halls. Valaran Heartseeker Valaran is a Neo-Niberian bounty hunter that specializes in flight and marksmanship. Neo-Niberians are a new, slim lined advanced generation of Mechaean engineering. Valaran is here to acquire the resources necessary for a dark ritual. Quintanna A mysterious character of unknown origin with an unknown role to play in current affairs. Quintanna claims to be the voice of angels and speaks of a civilization that predates the gods of Asgal themselves and claims that both the Mechaea and the Asgallian Immortals are of their design. She speaks frequently of Arralon, although the meaning behind this is cryptic. "When Arralon sings, the angels will descend". Echo of Saur'un Headmaster Hellraiser has returned. Recruited by Ultros and tasked with harnessing the power of the dark star in order to build Nebulon a new vessel, Hellraiser's side project involves the revival of an ancient evil that was once kept imprisoned beneath Isitet. Saur'un also mentions Arralon. The Black Gate A portal within the depths of Isitet that leads directly to Nebulon's seat of power on the dying world of Niberu. Powered by the Nemesis, the dark star, players must attempt to shut the portal down while dealing with Ultros and his arsenal. Ultros & Nebulon Passing through the portal, players come face to face with Ultros while Nebulon's dying mind is being uploaded from his broken body into a new, temporary vessel that will keep him alive long enough to allow his passing into Pangaia. Toward the end of the fight, Nebulon kills destroys Ultros' body and absorbs it, attempting to defeat the palyers himself. But fails in his weakened state. Nebulon escapes, and Ultros is recovered. Ultrana Fortus The forefront of Ultros' armies. Ultrana Fortus is an inter-dimensional vessel that they plan to use to invade Asgal. * Varimar Soulbinder * Coven of Darksight * The Starcore * Eronitha the All-Seer * Surveyor of Worlds * Knights of Nemesis * Avatar of Azazel * Vision of Conquest * Allotura, keeper of dimensions * Ultimate Ultros